Ostil
Ostil is one of the four main countries of Avalon, and is the smallest in size. It is located within the Auric Basin, a region west of the Voiceless Badlands. Unlike the other major nations, Ostil is ruled by an ancient Gold Dragon, Aurixethos (Aurix for short). Ostil Government Ostil is a formal gerontocracy, ruled by an ancient Gold Dragon, Aurixethos. Her three youngest children - Qizil, Zolata and Vang - all rule over smaller regions of Ostil in her place. Whilst the dragons are the formal leaders, they day to day running of the country falls to mortal hands in a fairly democratic process. Each major city and town elects local leaders and representatives, who report to the dragons, who then in turn report to Aurixethos. Military Ostil has two main military factions, the Golden Phalanx and the Silver Swords. The Golden Phalanx is an elite and highly specialised forced, dedicated to protecting Aurixethos and her children. Whilst small, the Phalanx is primarily concerned with guard duty and protecting the dragons, especially whilst they are in humanoid form. The Silver Swords are the more day to day military, acting as the city guard, town watch, investigators and as the main army. Unlike the Phalanx, the Silver Swords are less elite and less focused on protecting the dragons, and instead protect the common folk as well as the elected representatives. Locations Ostil has a variety of major locations, despite its small size compared to the other major nations. Stormport Stormport is the capital of Ostil, and is located at its northern coast. Primarily known for its trade, Stormport is a bustling market town with a rich merchant and guild quarters. Stormport is officially governed by Qizil, the eldest of Aurixethos' children. Lakerun Lakerun is the third largest city in Ostil, and is located at the banks of the Glittering Lake. Lakerun is the primary trading hub with the Ukal Tribes to the east, as well as acting as the central hub of the farming communities in Ostil. Lakerun is officially governed by Zolata, the second eldest of Aurixethos' children. Ebondenn Ebondenn is the second largest city in Ostil, and is located just south of Aurixethos' Roost. Ebondenn is mostly known for the production of lumber from the nearby woods, although it also acts as the main cultural centre of the nation, due to its proximity to Aurixethos and her Roost. Ebondenn is officially governed by Vang, the youngest of Aurixethos' children, although Aurixethos herself has been known to step in when Vang's inexperience has proven problematic. Aurixethos's Roost Aurixethos's Roost is a hidden location somewhere within the mountains of the Auric Basin. Whilst her children and high ranking members of the Golden Phalanx know its true location, the Roost is the name given to the small settlement where she will appear to her people, and where pilgrims often travel to speak with her, even for a mere moment. Aurixethos guards her roost and her eggs jealously, and many a would-be adventurer has found themselves at the end of her claws by straying too far into the mountains.